Entre el verde y el rojo
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Tabla 30 Vicios. Vicio # 26:Amor.
1. Dolor

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Sólo los tomo prestados por un rato.**

Dolor

¡No!

¡No!

¡Harry! ¡HARRY!

Ginny no puede creer lo que está viendo. Es simplemente imposible. Por ello cierra los ojos un momento, segura de que al abrirlos, todo habrá pasado. El dolor intenso que siente en el pecho se habrá ido, la imagen de Hagrid con el cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos habrá desaparecido. De seguro es una pesadilla, de esas que la han hecho despertar entre gritos todas las noches, producto del miedo al no saber nada de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando abra los ojos, verá las paredes de su habitación en La Madriguera. No estarán ni Ron ni Hermione a su lado, llorando, porque todo es una simple pesadilla. Porque Harry no puede estar muerto.

Abre los ojos.

Harry yace en el suelo, a los pies de óvil.

Harry está muerto.

Siente que alguien toma una de sus manos y la aprieta. Ginny levanta el rostro y se da cuenta que es Hermione, pero casi al instante Ron aferra su otra mano, mientras el rostro de su hermano y su mejor amiga se llenan de lágrimas.

A Ginny no le gusta llorar. Desde pequeña descubrió, que si no lloraba cuando se caía de una escoba o se golpeaba, sus hermanos le permitirían seguir jugando con ellos y la tratarían como alguien mayor. Y si llora ahora, será como si aceptara la inevitable realidad de que Harry se ha ido.

Y no quiere aceptarlo.

Harry no puede, no debe estar muerto. Porque tiene que vencer a Voldemort y volver a su ambos merecen una oportunidad para estar juntos y no todo puede terminar ahora.

Por Merlín, apenas tiene dieciséis años. Su felicidad no puede haber acabado.

Como escenas de una película, recuerda todos los momentos que tienen que ver con primera vez que lo vio en la estación, y le pareció el chico más fascinante del mundo, a pesar de ser flacucho. El primer verano en La Madriguera, donde apenas si soportaba estar en su presencia,porque su extrema timidez no se lo permitía. La Cámara de los Secretos, el Ministerio, los partidos de Quidditch, el primer beso, los paseos por el lago.

No todo puede haber terminado.

Y por más que intente no llorar, el dolor puede más que que rendirse a los hechos y aceptar que Harry se ha ido. Las lágrimas rebeldes se asoman a sus ojos y Ginny les permite deslizarse con libertad por sus mejillas.

El dolor apenas empieza, pero si de algo está segura, es que seguirá luchando.

Por Harry y por la felicidad que le han arrebatado.

**_

* * *

_**

Nota del autor: Van a pensar que no tengo nada que estoy en finales,y aún,me pueden ver publicando una nueva tabla.

El título fue escogido por Biank Radcliffe. Así que gracias!!

Explicación del título: el verde es por los ojos de Harry y el rojo por el cabello de Ginny.


	2. Labios

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Sólo los tomo prestados por un rato.**

_**Labios**_

Ginny le dio a su madre un beso en la frente y se apresuró a salir del Gran Comedor. Si miraba una vez más al suelo del Gran Comedor, cubierto por los cuerpos de todos los caídos, terminaría enferma. Por eso debía alejarse y buscar algún rincón en el castillo que le permitiera gritar, llorar o hacer lo que fuera necesario para quitarse la presión que tenía en el pecho.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo unos minutos, hasta que decidió dirigirse a la Sala Común. Todas las chicas de su edad no habían tenido permiso para pelear y probablemente el dormitorio estaba vacío. Sin saber en que momento, las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y a duras penas distinguía los lugares por los que pasaba. Continuó su camino, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la entrada a la torre, tropezó con alguien.

-Lo siento-

-Ginny-

Ginny levantó la vista y se encontró de frente con Harry. El joven tenía la cara manchada de sangre y suciedad, la ropa rasgada y los ojos cansados, pero a pesar de todo, estaba allí, vivo.

Vivo.

Ginny no supo en que momento se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo agarró de la camisa. A pesar de ser considerablemente más pequeña era fuerte, y sin importarle empezó a sacudirlo con violencia.

-¡Ginny!-

-¡Nunca! ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a fingir tu propia muerte, Harry Potter!-gritó furiosa.

Harry la miró, asustado.

-Lo siento, Ginny- se disculpó- Pero tenía que hacerlo, era la única manera de terminar con Voldemort.

La joven lo soltó de la camisa, haciendo que Harry se tambaleara un poco.

-Pensé que te había perdido Harry.

En ese momento toda su resistencia acabó y empezó a sollozar. De lo único que tuvo conciencia los minutos siguientes, fue de los brazos que la rodearon y del temblor que sacudía todo su cuerpo. Sintió como Harry la conducía por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y tomaban asiento en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común.

La habitación estaba en silencio, roto sólo por los sollozos de la muchacha. Ginny trató varias veces de detener el llanto, pero cada vez que recordaba a todos los que no estaban, principalmente a Fred, los sollozos embargo, luego de un rato; fue capaz de sobreponerse y levantó el rostro para ver a Harry.

El joven tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

-Lo siento-susurró.

-¿Tú no te irás, verdad?- fue lo único que Ginny tuvo capacidad de preguntar.

-Nunca más- dijo Harry.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la muchacha le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó de lleno en los labios. Necesitaba algo que la hiciera sentir viva, que la hiciera olvidar todas las cosas horribles que habían ocurrido y que la ayudara a soportar lo que venía.

Ese algo era Harry.

Había pasado casi un año desde que había sentido sus labios sobre los suyos, casi un año desde que había sentido algo parecido a la felicidad. Pero ahora, entre tanta desgracia y aunque solo por espacio de unos minutos, fue feliz de nuevo.

Porque tenía a Harry y nada sería capaz de separarlos de nuevo.


	3. Porno

_**Porno**_

Ginny se dejó caer en el sofá, exhausta. Llevaba todo el día en el artículo sobre el partido entre Inglaterra e Irlanda, que debía llevar a El Profeta al día siguiente. Aparte de eso, a duras penas había logrado que Albus y Lily tomaran la siesta. El único que continuaba merodeando por la casa era James, el pequeño de seis años era incasable y podía estar todo el día en pie.

La muchacha miró atentamente el televisor que tenía al frente. La presencia de ese aparato en su casa, había sido idea de Harry. Aunque era en realidad Hermione la que había empezado todo ese asunto de incorporar artefactos del mundo muggle en sus vidas. La casa de su mejor amiga y cuñada, se encontraba plagada de objetos extraños que empezaban a sonar solos cuando se les aprestaba un botón de plástico. Luego Harry se había unido a la idea de Hermione, pues deseaba que sus hijos conocieran los elementos del mundo en el que había pasado sus primeros años de vida.

A Ginny la idea la había emocionado, pues respetaba a los muggles, por esas invenciones tan ingeniosas. Pero a veces no se sentía del todo cómoda, con algunas de las máquinas. El teléfono era fácil de usar, por supuesto, pero el microondas y la lavadora a veces la sacaban de quicio. Es que tantos botones confundían a cualquiera.

Pero su favorito era el televisor.

No entendía cómo habían hecho los muggles para meter a tanta gente pequeña dentro.Era francamente increíble. Todo se veía tan real ahí dentro, que cuando veían las películas le costaba creer que nada de eso fuera verdad. Hacía unos días Harry había llamado a algo que los muggles llamaban "compañía de clabe" y ahora había mucha más gente pequeña dentro del televisor.

Harry le había advertido que nunca pusiera a la gente pequeña que aparecía en uno de los "calanes", para ser exactos el calan 55. Todo porque era el "calan poronográfico". Al parecer la gente pequeña en ese sitio, hacía cosas que ningún niño pequeño podía ver.Harry había dicho que llamaría a los del clabe para que lo quitaran.

Ginny había escuchado el término poronográfico en el mundo mágico, una vez. Su madre había estado regañando a los gemelos por tener revistas porno debajo de su cama, la palabra poronografía había salido a relucir muchas veces en la conversación. Naturalmente ella sabía a que se refería el término y le parecía curioso que los muggles tuvieran canales así.

La pelirroja tomó el control remoto, ese aparato tan divertido que le permitía ver a la gente pequeña y encendió el televisor de la manera en que Harry le había indicado. Sin embargo, después de ver unos calanes se dio cuenta que la gente pequeña no hacía nada interesante ese día.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?-

James apareció en la puerta de la sala, con el cabello negro más desordenado que el de su padre y una mirada suplicante, acentuada por sus enormes ojos cafés.

-¿Me das una vuelta en escoba?-

- Hoy ya has volado conmigo ,James-dijo Ginny.

-¡Por favor!

Se escuchó un sonido en la chimenea y al minuto siguiente Harry se encontraba en la sala de su casa.

-¡Hola!- saludó.

James corrió hasta donde estaba su padre y le abrazó las piernas, Ginny fue tras él.

-¡Quiero dar un paseo en escoba!

Harry miró a Ginny, buscando ayuda.

-No lo sé, Harry. Creo que por hoy ha volado bastante.Además se acerca la hora de cenar- dijo Ginny.

-¡Sólo uno mamá!- pidió el niño.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Uno nada más- cedió finalmente.

James salió gritando de la sala, emocionado. Por su parte, Harry caminó hacia su esposa y la besó.

-¿Cansado?- preguntó ella.

-Bastante. ¿Y tú?- inquirió Harry.

- Como nunca. Pero al menos he conseguido acabar el reportaje- sonrió.

Harry le correspondió la sonrisa. Sin embargo, al instante siguiente su mirada se fijó en un punto detrás de Ginny y formó una expresión de horror.

-¡NOOOOO!

-Harry, ¿qué…

Su esposo no respondió. Harry corrió en dirección al televisor y Ginny se volteó para ver qué estaba sucediendo.

James sostenía la escoba de juguete en un brazo y el control remoto en el otro. La pantalla señalaba el canal 54.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Ginny.

Harry prácticamente se lanzó por encima del sofá y le arrebató el control a su hijo de las manos.

-¿Qué hablamos sobre el televisor, James? Que mamá y papá te pondrían los canales que querías ver.

James bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento-

Harry le acarició el cabello a su hijo.

-No importa, James. Sólo no olvides pedir permiso la próxima vez. Ahora ve al patio.

El niño asintió y salió corriendo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-suspiró Harry.

-Fue mi culpa. Olvidé apagarlo

-Tendré que llamar a los del cable mañana. Tú padre viene el viernes y no quiero vea ese canal y me termine preguntando cómo es que los muggles han metido a la gente en el televisor haciendo ese tipo de cosas-comentó Harry.

Ginny rió. Su padre a veces podía ser muy curioso.


	4. Soñar

_**Soñar**_

Ginny trata de concentrarse en su ensayo de Historia de la Magia, pero le resulta muy difícil.Las palabras de Hermione aún le retumban en la cabeza, insistentes.

_Harry se ha besado con Cho._

No es de extrañar. Cho es guapa, popular y simpática, cualquier chico caería rendido a sus pies y Harry no es la excepción. Pero es difícil no sentirse mal. Ha tratado de no darle importancia, pero la envidia es más fuerte que su voluntad, porque a ella le habría encantado ser esa a quien Harry besara.

Pero no lo es.

Colin le habla sobre su nueva cámara muggle, pero apenas si le pone atención. Tiene la vista fija en Harry, sentado junto con Ron y Hermione en el otro lado de la Sala Común. Lucen felices, los tres siempre inseparables.

A veces le gustaría ser parte de ese grupo. Tal vez de esa manera conseguiría que Harry la notara, tal vez dejaría de ser la hermana menor de Ron, para llegar a ser Ginny. Sin embargo, y a pesar de ser una de las personas más cercanas al trío, sabe que no tiene cabida en él.Porque han sido tres y difícilmente eso cambiará.

Harry sonríe embobado y Ron le pega con el codo por el brazo, mientras Hermione se ríe a carcajadas. Debe estar pensando en Cho.

Ginny fija su rostro en el pedazo de pergamino que tiene al frente. Probablemente es tiempo de hacer caso al consejo que Hermione le ha dado hace unos días. Debería empezar a salir con otros chicos y dejar de pensar tanto en Harry.

Michael Corner la ha invitado nuevamente a Hogsmeade. Siempre se ha negado, pero al parecer ha llegado la hora de aceptar.

Ginny da las buenas noches a Colin y sube al dormitorio de las chicas de cuarto año. Se tumba en la cama y mira el techo, hasta quedarse dormida. A pesar de toda su determinación de no pensar tanto en Harry, esa noche, como todas las que han pasado desde que le ha conocido, no puede evitar soñar con él.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Es diminuta, lo sé.Pero a pesar de todo me gusta como ha quedado. Creo que son cosas que Ginny pudo pensar cuando estaba en cuarto año.**


	5. Chocolate

Ilusión

**Chocolate**

-Harry –

-Mmm–

-Lily quiere chocolate –

-¿Mmm? –

-¡Tu hija tiene hambre! –

Harry abrió los ojos con lentitud. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y suspiró: eran las dos de la mañana. Se volteó a ver a su esposa y pudo ver una mirada de deseo en su rostro.

-Quiero chocolate –

Harry levantó una ceja.

-¿No es nuestra hija la que tiene hambre? –

Ginny lo miró seria.

-No sé si recordarás que estoy embarazada y la única manera de alimentar a nuestra hija, es si yo como–dijo-Tú no eres el que pasa día y noche cargando esto – agregó, señalando su pequeño vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo-Así que lo menos que puedes hacer, es entender que tu hija tiene hambre –

Harry suspiró.

-Ginny, son las dos de la mañana–se quejó.

- ¿Y? –

Harry la miró boquiabierto.

-¿A dónde se supone que compraré chocolate a esta hora? –

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Ese no es mi problema–

Harry estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.Pero como le decían todos los Weasley, debía tener paciencia.Las mujeres embarazadas siempre se ponían difíciles, y aunque este fuera el tercer embarazo de Ginny, las cosas no mejoraban.

El muchacho se levantó de la cama, se calzó los zapatos y se puso una capa de viaje, para emprender la interminable búsqueda de algún local abierto donde pudiera comprar el chocolate.

-Harry –

-¿Si? –

-Que sea chocolate de Honeydukes –

Harry la miró, indignado. Esto ya era demasiado.

-¡Es imposible! –

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Venciste a Voldemort –dijo con simpleza-Conseguir chocolate es pan comido –

_Si es de día, sí,_ pensó Harry.

Harry salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala, preguntándose cómo cumpliría la orden de su esposa.

-Tal vez Ron tenga chocolate – se dijo.

Se disponía a usar la Red Flú, cuando las llamas se pusieron verdes y un ojeroso Ron, saltó de ellas. Su mejor amigo tenía el cabello desordenado y estaba pálido por falta de sueño.

-Hermione quiere plumas de azúcar. Me preguntaba si tenías-

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Ginny se las ha terminado. Ahora quiere chocolate de Honeydukes. ¿Tienes en tú casa?-

-No. Hermione se comió el que teníamos –

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.Al menos esta vez no haría el viaje sólo.

* * *

Nota del autor: Otra viñeta diminuta.Espero que no este del todo mal.


	6. Hablar

**Hablar**

Ginny caminaba distraídamente por el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca, después del entrenamientote de quidditch. Esa tarde su madre había enviado los acostumbrados huevos de Pascua y quería encontrar a Hermione para darle el suyo. Entró a la biblioteca, pues lo más probable es que su mejor amiga se encontrará allí, estudiando para sus TIMOS.

Paseó la vista por las hileras de mesas pero Hermione no se veía por ninguna parte. Sin embargo, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando reparó en una desordenada cabellera azabache. Harry se encontraba completamente solo y en su cara se evidenciaba una cierta preocupación. Ginny había observado el mal humor de Harry los últimos días y algo en su interior le decía que este no podía deberse sólo a los exámenes.

La joven se abrió paso entre las mesas ocupadas, hasta que consiguió llegar a donde se encontraba Harry. Se pasó una mano por la cabellera, para alisarla un poco. Luego corrió una silla y tomó asiento al lado del muchacho.

-Hola –

Harry ni siquiera levantó la vista del libro que leía.

-Estoy hablando contigo, Harry. ¿No me oyes? –

-¿Eh? –

Ginny se pasó nuevamente la mano por el cabello, un poco exasperada.

-¡Ah, hola! –exclamó Harry, tras percatarse de la presencia de la chica-¿Por qué no estás entrenando? –

-El entrenamiento ha terminado – respondió Ginny. –Ron ha tenido que llevar a Jack Sloper a la enfermería–

-¿Por qué? –

-Bueno, no estamos seguros, pero creemos que se ha golpeado él mismo con el bate – Ginny suspiró profundamente-En fin…ha llegado un paquete. Acaba de pasar por el nuevo detector de la profesora Umbridge.

Ginny levantó la caja que su madre había enviado y la colocó sobre la mesa.

-Son huevos de Pascua que nos envía mi madre –dijo-Hay uno para ti, toma–

Sacó un huevo decorados con snitch y se lo pasó.En el momento en que sus dedos rozaron levemente los de Harry, no pudo evitar sentir un calor agradable extenderse por su brazo.

Sorprendida, observó que Harry le dirigía una mirada extraña.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? – preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien – respondió él con brusquedad.

Ginny se sintió un poco dolida. Sólo le estaba haciendo una pregunta, no era necesario que le respondiera en ese tono. Pero según lo que le había dicho Hermione, Harry trataba a todo el mundo de mala manera en esos días.

_Tal vez se ha peleado con Cho,_ pensó Ginny, recordando con amargura a la novia de Harry.

-Últimamente estás muy deprimido – insistió la pelirroja-¿Sabes qué? Estoy segura de que si hablaras con Cho…

-No es con Cho con quien quiero hablar.

-Pues ¿con quién? – preguntó Ginny, mirándolo con total atención.

-Con...

Harry miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba.

-Me muero de ganas de hablar con Sirius–masculló-Pero sé que no puedo.

Ginny continuó mirándolo con atención, sin entender por qué no podía. Era cierto que la comunicación hacia el exterior del castillo estaba siendo fuertemente vigilada, pero tenía que haber alguna forma. ! Estaban en Howgarts, por Merlín, casi todo era posible en el castillo!

-Bueno – dijo, mientras tomaba un trozo de su huevo de Pascua- si tantas ganas tienes, supongo que podríamos encontrar la forma de que hablaras con él.

-No digas tonterías. Eso es imposible mientras la profesora Umbridge vigile las chimeneas y abra nuestro correo –

-Lo bueno de crecer con Fred y George es que acabas pensando que casi cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje – repuso ella, con aire pensativo.

Era cierto. Sus hermanos siempre conseguían llevar cabo todo lo que se proponían y lo que Harry quería, era prácticamente nada difícil. Para su sorpresa, el joven lucía un poco más animado.

-PERO ¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO? –

Los dos se sobresaltaron, asustados por los gritos de Madame Pince.

-¡Vaya! –susurró Ginny y se puso en pie de un brinco-Se me había olvidado.

La bibliotecaria llegó a donde estaban ambos, furiosa.

-¡Chocolate en la biblioteca! –gritó- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!

Ginny y Harry salieron corriendo, mientras que sus mochilas y libros los golpeaban en la cabeza, todo gracias a la varita de Madame Pince. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia segura, se detuvieron, jadeando.

-Esa mujer está loca – dijo Harry, pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

-Locos estamos nosotros por comer en la biblioteca– dijo Ginny.

Sin poder evitarlo, los dos se soltaron a reír por el incidente. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que consiguieron calmarse y entonces Harry le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias por escucharme, Ginny.Necesitaba hablar con alguien –

Ginny se sonrojó un poco.

-De nada, Harry.Puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras –

El joven le dirigió otra sonrisa y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

-Iré a ver si Ron sigue en la enfermería. Nos vemos luego-y con eso se alejó por el pasillo.

Ginny le dijo adiós con la mano y luego emprendió su camino hacia la Sala Común.Esa noche, nada conseguiría borrarle la sonrisa.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Esta escena de la Orden del Fénix me gusta mucho. Es uno de los grandes momentos de esta pareja.**

**De,verdad gracias a todos por las críticas. Y feliz cumpleaños a boterito9467!**

**Este viñeta va dedicada a Marvles, pues esta escena le gusta mucho**.


	7. Mentir

**Mentir**

Dos días habían pasado desde su regreso de Howgarts y dos días los que llevaba encerrada en su habitación. Sus padres atribuían ese comportamiento a la tristeza provocada por la muerte del director, y obviamente estaba afligida por semejante pérdida, pero no sólo era eso. El que Harry hubiera terminado con ella era lo que la tenía deprimida. Ella entendía que el joven debía cumplir una misión y que lo hacía para protegerla, pero eso no disminuía su aflicción.

Desde que habían llegado a La Madriguera, Ron no dejaba de lanzarle miradas sospechosas, como si temiera que en cualquier momento Ginny rompiera a llorar. Pero había llegado el tiempo de ser fuerte y llorar porque su novio había terminado con ella, no era lo más correcto. No al menos cuando habían ocurrido cosas peores, como el ataque a Bill o todas las muertes de muggles y magos.

Pero a pesar de todo, lo de Harry seguía doliendo y dolería por mucho tiempo más.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Dejó la revista que había estado leyendo sin ganas y se levantó para contestar. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Ron.

-Mamá dice que la cena está lista –

Ginny asintió y se dispuso a cerrar, pero Ron se lo impidió.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó.

Ginny mantuvo la puerta abierta como respuesta. Ron entró y se sentó en la cama de su hermana. La pelirroja tomó asiento al lado de su hermano, dándose cuenta que hace mucho no se encontraban juntos de esa manera.

-Estás deprimida –comentó Ron con simpleza.

Ginny trató de ocultar la sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido su hermano en una persona observadora?

-No –

Ron arqueó una ceja.

-A mi no me puedes mentir. ¿Te olvidas que era yo el que siempre descubría que habías hecho una travesura cuando eras pequeña sólo con verte a la cara?

Ginny miró a su hermano, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Era cierto lo que decía. Antes de que Ron se fuera para Howgarts, ambos habían sido los mejores amigos del mundo y si había algo que extrañaba era la cercanía que habían disfrutado siendo pequeños. A veces podía ser terco, inmaduro y extremadamente celoso, pero a pesar de todo, y de que se habían separado en los últimos años, seguía siendo el hermano que más la conocía.

Con una delicadeza inusual en él, Ginny sintió cómo Ron la abrazaba. Ocultó la cara en el hombro de su hermano y empezó a llorar. Ron pasó la mano por el cabello de Ginny, una y otra vez, hasta que dejó de sollozar. La muchacha se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró.

-¿Sabes que Harry lo hace por tu bien, verdad? –preguntó Ron.

-Si –dijo Ginny –Pero no por eso deja de doler.

Ron la miró, comprensivo.

-Cuando todo esto termine, él volverá contigo –dijo Ron- Y si no lo hace, yo me encargaré de dejarle otra cicatriz.

Ginny dejó escapar una risita.

-No es necesario. Harry siempre cumple su palabra.

El pelirrojo le dio un último abrazo y se puso en pie.

-Baja a comer pronto –

-Vale– dijo Ginny.

Ron caminó hasta la puerta, pero Ginny lo llamó.

-Ron –

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, curioso.

-¿Me perdonas por haberte dicho lo de Krum? Sé que por eso te fuiste detrás de Lavender, todo por mi culpa –

Ron se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Eh…está bien.

Ginny rió nuevamente por la cara de su hermano.

- Pronto las cosas con Hermione avanzarán, ya verás.

Esta vez su hermano no fue capaz de articular palabra. Asintió con la cabeza y luego salió del cuarto de su hermana.

Ginny sonrió para sus adentros. Por el momento no tenía a Harry, pero tenía a Ron y eso era razón suficiente para sentirse un poco más feliz.

Sólo esperaba con toda el alma que lo que su había dicho su hermano se hiciera realidad; que todo terminaría y Harry volvería con ella.

**Nota del autor: Hoy me dio por escribir de relaciones de hermanos, hice algo parecido para las viñetas de RHr.**

**Me gusta mucho la relación entre Ron y Ginny y estoy segura de que en algún momento de ese verano hablaron sobre su rompimiento con Harry.**


	8. Mordaza

**Mordaza**

Ginny apretó la varita con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Es que si no se callaba, iba a terminar lanzándole un mocomurciélago. Los cuchicheos de Romilda Vane se escuchaban por toda la sala común y su voz era tan chillona que si continuaba por más tiempo le perforaría los tímpanos. Podría lanzarle un hechizo para que se le trabara la lengua o hacer aparecer una mordaza alrededor de su boca para callarla. Lo peor de todo era que el tema de conversación se centraba básicamente en Harry, en lo guapo qué era, en sus maravillosos ojos verdes, en su valentía y en quién sería la afortunada a la que invitara a la fiesta de Slughorn.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sentir una enorme rabia. Esa chica y sus compañeras de curso sólo se fijaban en lo famoso qué era Harry, pero no tomaban en cuenta su maravillosa personalidad. Pero no lo iba a negar, de toda la conversación si le había puesto atención a la parte de la chica a la que Harry invitaría.

_Este año Cho no está,_ pensó Ginny. Así que podría ser cualquiera.

_Ojalá fuera yo._

Ginny sacudió la cabeza. Por Merlín, ella iba a ir con Dean; no debería estar pensando en quién iría con Harry.

¿A quién engañaba? Se moría de ganas por saber.

El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y para su desgracia, por él entraron su hermano y Lavender. Ginny se escondió tras el libro que leía, tratando de pasar desapercibida. La pareja se instaló en el sofá que estaba al lado de grupo de chicas de cuarto y casi al instante empezaron a besarse. Lavender era bastante ruidosa y Ginny sintió ganas de vomitar.

¿E_s que acaso compiten para ver quién tiene la lengua más larga?,_ se dijo, asqueada.Al parecer Romilda no era la única que necesitaba una mordaza, pero aparte de eso Ron y Lavender necesitaban tener las manos atadas.

Ginny trató de concentrarse nuevamente en su libro, pero los besos y los cuchicheos amenazaban con alcanzar la barrera del sonido e incluso sobrepasarla. En el preciso instante en que hizo ademán de levantarse, el retrato se abrió de nuevo y dejó pasar a Hermione. Ginny sonrió por primera vez en todo el rato, pero se sintió mal al ver que su mejor amiga se ponía pálida después de observar a Ron y Lavender.

-¡Hermione! –

Hermione divisó a Ginny y se dirigió a la mesa en donde esta se encontraba sentada.Corrió una silla y se sentó al frente de la pelirroja.

-Tú sólo pídemelo y no tardaré tres segundos en lanzarles el mocomurciélago –

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No tiene importancia –

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

-Lástima, porque tengo tantas ganas. Pero no son los únicos a los que se les puedo hacer –dijo, mirando a Romilda de reojo.

-Esa chica es insoportable. Ayer la encontré en el baño de las chicas diciendo que probaría una poción de amor para ver si conseguía que Harry la llevara al baile – comentó Hermione.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Ginny, desconcertada.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Hay que estar desesperado –

Ginny puso el libro en la mesa.

-Y a todo esto ¿con quién irá Harry? – preguntó, tratando de parecer casual. Sin embargo, cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione, supo que no había resultado.

-¡Lo acepto! Quiero saberlo –

Hermione lanzó una risita divertida.

-Creo que aún no invita a nadie–

-Ah…–

-¿Tú vas con Dean? – preguntó Hermione.

-Si–contestó Ginny sin demasiadas ganas. Hermione iba a preguntar algo, probablemente al ver su falta de alegría, pero Ginny decidió interrumpirla.

-¿Tú con quién irás? –

Hermione se sonrojó profundamente-

-Hermione Jean Granger, dímelo en este instante – exigió Ginny.

La chica se inclinó tanto sobre la mesa, que casi no quedó espacio entre Ginny y ella.

-Con Cormac–

Ginny lanzó un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Estás bromeando? –

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Estás loca –

Hermione iba a replicaruna risita estridente de Romilda la interrumpió. En ese instante, se abrió el retrato y esta vez fue Harry quien entró. Para disgusto de Ginny, las chicas de cuarto año no dejaron de lanzar chillidos de emoción. El joven se dispuso a hablar con Ron, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, por lo que dirigió la mirada por la sala común hasta que las divisó. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente y al parecer esa actitud extrañó a Hermione, que se volvió para ver qué hacía tan feliz a su amiga. Cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Harry, se volvió hacia Ginny y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si sigues sonriendo de esa manera mañana te dolerá la cara –

Ginny se sonrojó profundamente, pero cambió la sonrisa de payaso por una más moderada, justo antes de que Harry llegara a la mesa.

-Hola chicas – saludó.

Ginny trató de parecer casual y le devolvió el saludo, con un simple asentimiento de cabeza. Harry la miró extrañado por la frialdad del gesto.

_Bravo, Ginevra.Ahora debe estar pensando que estás molesta._

El chico dejó de mirarla y se dirigió a Hermione.

-Te estaba buscando para ir a la biblioteca –

Hermione recogió su mochila y se puso en pie.

-Te veo luego –

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.Sus dos amigos se dispusieron a irse, pero Harry se detuvo.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? –

La pelirroja se quedó momentáneamente sorprendida por la propuesta, pero no tardó en reaccionar.

-Por supuesto.Si sigo aquí pronto quedaré sorda –dijo, mirando a Lavender, Ron y el grupo de cuarto.

Harry y Hermione se empezaron a reír, para contento de Ginny. Los tres emprendieron el camino hacia el pasillo, mientras Ginny trataba de calmar los nervios, que aparecían muy de vez en cuando, principalmente cuando estaba cerca de Harry.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Ginny es muy segura de si misma, pero estoy segura que al estar cerca de Harry, más de una vez perdió el habla y sintió algo de nervios. Me gustó mucho escribir esta viñeta. Ya es la segunda en un día XD.**

**Espero que les guste y gracias por todas sus críticas.**

**Ah...el primer amor.**


	9. Control

**Control**

Estaba a punto de perder el control. Y no era la única, a su lado Hermione apretaba los labios hasta formar una fina línea con ellos. Estaba furiosa, al igual que ella. Las dos miraban con los ojos entrecerrados a la multitud de chicas que rodeaban a Harry y a Ron. Siempre era lo mismo cada vez que salían a algún lugar en público, una turba de mujeres enloquecidas los asaltaban y los hacían tomarse fotos y firmar autógrafos. Eso siempre incomodaba a los chicos, pero hoy no.

Hoy los dos idiotas tenían unas enormes sonrisa en el rostro, mientras firmaban pergaminos.

-Voy a matar a Harry- dijo Ginny.

-Y yo a Ron- espetó Hermione.

Los dos chicos parecían haberse olvidado por completo de sus novias. No las habían vuelto a ver ni por un momento desde que la multitud de mujeres los habían rodeado.

¿Pero qué pasa con ellos?, pensó Ginny furiosa.

Cuando una chica, que apenas si podía tener quince años, se acercó a Harry y le echó los brazos al cuello para una foto, Ginny perdió la paciencia. Inconcientemente levantó la varita y la apuntó a la chica desde el lugar en que se encontraba. Para su sorpresa, Hermione la detuvo.

-Vámonos- dijo la joven con simpleza.

Ginny la miró, incrédula.

-¿Los vamos a dejar con ese montón de locas?- preguntó.

Hermione asintió.

-Si les interesa saber dónde estamos, nos buscarán.

- O sino siempre podemos maldecirlos- apuntó Ginny.

-O darles el tratamiento del silencio- dijo Hermione- Sabes que odian que no les hablemos.

Ginny miró a su mejor amiga con orgullo.

-Eres malvada Hermione-

-Lo aprendí de ti- respondió Hermione, con una sonrisa.

Las dos se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar hacia Flourish and Blotts. Ginny escuchó como Harry y Ron las llamaban, al parecer finalmente se habían acordado de ellas. Pero ninguna miró hacia atrás, esos dos iban a pagar.

Las dos jóvenes entraron a la tienda, para buscar algunos libros para Hermione. En el momento en que se dirigían a los estantes, un chico de unos diecisiete años se les quedó viendo, sorprendido.

-Ustedes son Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley- dijo, como si no se creyera lo que estaba viendo.

Ambas muchachas asintieron con una sonrisa y estrecharon con efusividad las manos del chico.

-No lo puedo creer. Mis amigos y yo las admiramos demasiado. Incluso estábamos pensando crear un club de fans. Si las chicas los hacen para Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, nosotros podemos hacerlo para ustedes.

Ginny y Hermione se sonrojaron. A ellas también las reconocían en la calle, pero nunca les habían ofrecido su propio club de fans. No que las idea las emocionara, porque no les gustaba llamar la atención, pero aún así no dejaba de ser halagador.

-¡Jonathan!- gritó el chico.

Otro joven apareció y se quedó boquiabierto al verlas. Se apresuró a llegar al lado de su amigo y estrechó las manos de ambas con fuerza.

-Esto es increíble- dijo- Ustedes son geniales. Ambas deberían ser el modelo de bruja a seguir: son hermosas, inteligentes y valientes.

Esas palabras las hicieron enrojecer aún más.

-Gracias- dijo Ginny, halagada.

En cuestión de minutos Ginny y Hermione se vieron rodeados por una multitud de hombre de todas las edades, algunos de ellos incluso les guiñaban el ojo con descaro. No supieron en qué momento empezaron a firmar autógrafos y a tomarse fotos con la gente. Hermione le dirigió una mirada avergonzada a Ginny y esta no pudo menos que sonreír.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se escuchó la voz de Harry tras ellos.

Ginny volteó la cabeza, y observó a su novio y a su hermano, que las miraban con los ojos entrecerrados. En ese instante, un chico le pasó un brazo por los hombros para tomarse una foto con ella y Harry parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre él. La joven ignoró a su novio y se dispuso a tomarse la fotografía. A su lado Hermione seguía estrechando manos, sin importar la mirada asesina en la cara de Ron.

-Aléjense de ellas- escuchó que decía Ron, y por un momento observó cómo los jóvenes se abrían paso entre la multitud. Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, era Harry que había conseguido llegar a su lado.

- Ven conmigo- dijo él joven mientras le tendía la mano.

Ginny no la tomó, pero tanto ella como Hermione se alejaron de la multitud, no sin antes decir algo.

-Ha sido un placer-

Todos los chicos lucían decepcionados. Dos de ellos se acercaron a Ginny y a Hermione, para tenderles un pergamino con timidez a cada una. La pelirroja abrió el suyo y observó, divertida, que el chico había puesto su nombre y dirección. Por la cara de Hermione, al parecer a ella le había pasado lo mismo.

Harry y Ron lucían molestos, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Ambas chicas los ignoraron, y se dirigieron hacia la salida de la tienda, dejándolos atrás.

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos?- preguntó Ron.

-Parecían muy felices allí adentro- espetó Harry.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada peligrosa.

-¿Y su multitud de fans?- preguntó- ¿O es que ya se cansaron de ellas?

-Ustedes no son los únicos que tienen admiradores- dijo Hermione.

-¡No fue nuestra culpa! Nos acorralaron- se defendió Ron.

-Si tú lo dices- replicó Hermione.

Harry las miró, suspicaz.

-¿Qué les dieron esos chicos? No parecían confiables-

Ginny lo miró, arqueando una ceja.

-Nada de tu incumbencia. Y déjame decirte algo, pero esa chica que te echó los brazos al cuello, tampoco parecía confiable. Pero no me escuchas quejarme ¿verdad?

-Pero Ginny…

Harry no pudo terminar la frase, porque Hermione lo interrumpió para hablar con Ginny.

-¿No te gustaría ir al cine?

Ginny asintió con efusividad. Si había algo que amaba de los muggles, era el cine.

-Pero ¿y nosotros?- se quejó Ron- se suponía que iríamos a cenar los cuatro.

-Pues ya no podemos- dijo Hermione- Además, Andrómeda necesita a alguien que cuide a Teddy y ya que tienen la noche libre, ustedes dos podrán hacerlo.

-Chicas, no pueden hacernos esto- dijo Harry.

-Queremos una tarde de chicas, Harry- replicó Ginny – Y si tanto quieren ir a cenar, pues pueden llamar a dos de sus admiradoras, estoy seguro de se que volverán locas de alegría.

Con esa última frase, Ginny tomó a Hermione del brazo y ambas se alejaron calle abajo, sin importarles la cara de enfado de sus novios. A veces era divertido hacerlos sufrir.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Como verán, no todo es dulce en una relación. Estoy segura de que las mujeres atacaron a Harry y Ron después de la guerra, y aunque a ellos no les guste la atención, creo que alguna vez debieron de sentirse halagados.**

**Y si a ellos los atacaban las mujeres, pues las chicas también podían tener sus admiradores. **

**Si, no piensan mal, me encanta cuando ellas los hacen sufrir.**


	10. Verguenza

**Vergüenza**

La pequeña Ginny lleva toda la tarde escondida en el dormitorio de las chicas de primer año. No le importa perderse las clases, después inventará algo. Lo que más quiere es que la tierra se la trague para no volver a ver nunca más a Harry.

Al principio le ha parecido una gran idea. Esa chica de ojos saltones de Ravenclaw ha dicho que lo era. Pero la cara que Harry ha puesto hace menos de una hora y el ridículo que le ha hecho pasar, señalan todo lo contrario.

Los mensajes musicales cantados por enanos, no son buenas ideas. Y una canción que lleve la frase _t__iene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche__, _tampoco lo es.

No sabe si uno se puede morir de la vergüenza, pero de seguro que ella será la primera víctima. Cada vez que recuerda la mirada de horror de Harry, se tapa el rostro con las manos y siente las mejillas calientes. Debe estar completamente sonrojada.

Tiene ganas de hablar con alguien. Pero no tiene a nadie, ni siquiera a Tom, porque se ha deshecho del diario y no quiere recuperarlo. Han pasado cosas que no entiende, como esos episodios donde no recuerda lo que ha hecho y tiene miedo, porque algo en el fondo le dice que el diario tiene parte de la culpa.

Ese año se ha encontrado más sola que nunca. Ni siquiera tener a todos sus hermanos en Howgarts ha cambiado las cosas. En ocasiones siente ganas de hablar con Hermione y contarle lo que le ha estado pasando. Parece una buena chica y está segura de que ella la escucharía.

Pero esa tarde no puede. Porque probablemente Hermione esté con Harry y no tiene la valentía de verlo a la cara.

Sólo espera que no la termine odiando, pero es un chico tan dulce que no lo cree capaz. Cómo le gustaría ser amiga suya, a veces envidia a su hermano por eso.

Pero ahora ha arruinado todas sus posibilidades de llegar a serlo.

Escucha risas provenientes de la Sala Común y distingue las voces de sus hermanos, que repiten una y otra vez la canción de la tarjeta.

Decididamente esa noche no saldrá de su habitación.

* * *

Nota del autor: Pobre Ginny, me daba pena en su primer año. Sentía que siempre estaba sola y me imagino que casi muere de la vergüenza con el episodio del día de San Valentín.


	11. Infierno

Infierno

Ginny buscó a su hermano con la mirada pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Fue entonces cuando el retrato de la señora Gorda se abrió y dio paso a la delgada figura de Ron, que iba de la mano con Lavender. La menor de los Weasley se dirigió hacia ellos con paso decidido y una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Hola Gin!- la saludó Lavender.

Ginny se quedó en shock por un momento. ¿Es que no se había lavado bien los oídos o para su horror Lavender la acababa de llamar Gin? ¿Qué seguiría después? ¿Gin-Gin?

-Hola- respondió a secas- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Ron?- agregó, volteándose hacia su hermano.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó el chico, con desconfianza.

-¿Es que sencillamente no puedo tan sólo querer hablar con mi hermano preferido?- preguntó Ginny, llevándose la mano al corazón en gesto melodramático.

_Oh sí. Debería ser actriz._

Ron la miró con una ceja arqueada, aunque al final se dio vuelta y le pidió a Lavender que los dejara solos.

-¿Qué quieres, Ginny?- preguntó.

-Un consejo de mi hermano mayor-suspiró Ginny- ¿Podemos ir a otra parte? Aquí no me siento cómoda.

Ron asintió y ambos cruzaron por el retrato. Ginny divisó en el pasillo a Hermione , que cargaba varios libros acompañada de Harry (su corazón latió a una velocidad anormal). En el momento en que Ron y Hermione se encontraron de frente, Ginny sintió el aire repentinamente tenso.

-Hola Ginny-saludó Harry, con una sonrisa tímida.

Hermione también le dirigió una magnífica sonrisa, que se desvaneció cuando ella y Harry pasaron al lado de Ron. El pelirrojo continuó caminando como si nada hubiera sucedido y Ginny sintió ganas de lanzarle el mocomurciélago ahí mismo.

-Esa aula está vacía- dijo Ron, señalando una puerta entreabierta.

Ginevra asintió y entró, seguida de su hermano. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, cerró la puerta y puso un hechizo silenciador.

-Ahora si ¿Dime qué pasa? ¿Estás teniendo problemas con Dean?- preguntó Ron.

Ginny lanzó una risita. De verdad que Ron creía que porque estaba en una relación con Lavender, ahora era todo un profesional en el amor. Ella jamás le consultaría nada sobre chicos a él, menos si le andaba gritando por los pasillos que no se besara en público.

-No- dijo ella.

Ron frunció en entrecejo.

-¿Entonces sobre qué es el consejo que necesitas?-

-Sólo quería saber cómo le haces para ser tan imbécil- preguntó Ginny con simpleza.

La cara de Ron se puso roja al instante.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Ginny?-

En dos saltos, Ginny se plantó frente a su hermano. No le importaba que le sacara más de una cabeza de altura. Su hermano la iba a escuchar, así tuviera que atarlo a una silla o petrificarlo.

-Es que en serio, se me hace imposible adivinar cómo es que haces las estupideces que haces-espetó Ginny.

-Si estás hablando de Lavender…

-¡Pero por supuesto que estoy hablando de Lavender, Ron!-gritó Ginny, perdiendo la calma- ¿Es que cómo puedes ser tan idiota? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del maldito infierno que está viviendo Hermione, por TU culpa?

Ron iba a replicar, pero ella no lo dejó.

-¡Por Merlín, Ron, es tu amiga! Lavender no te conoce ni la cuarta parte de lo que Hermione te conoce. ¿Cómo puedes herirla de esa manera? ¿A ella, que siempre ha estado a tu lado?-

-¡No es de tu incumbencia, Ginevra!- estalló Ron.

-Lo es cuando mi mejor amiga sufre por tu culpa- gritó Ginny.

La muchacha respiró hondo y se contuvo para no golpear a Ron. Su hermano tenía la cara roja y el cabello completamente desordenado. Ginny estaba segura de que ella presentaba el mismo aspecto.

- Estás haciendo todo esto sólo porque te conté lo de Krum y Hermione. No tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento- espetó, furiosa.

-Ya te dije que no es tu problema- dijo Ron en voz baja.

-Piensa en lo que estás haciendo, Ron. Hermione no es la única que sufre- dijo Ginny- También pones a Harry en apuros porque ahora tiene que repartir su tiempo entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Ginny tenía ganas de decir más cosas, pero sus intentos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- Los estaba buscando para decirles que mañana habrá entrenamiento a las diez-

Ron asintió con la cabeza y sin decir nada salió de la habitación. Harry le dirigió a Ginny una mirada interrogativa.

-¿Pasó algo?-

-Quería ver si lograba hacerlo entrar en razón- respondió Ginny. De repente sintió que sus manos sudaban más de lo normal y por los nervios, no notó que Harry se las retorcía insistentemente.

-Odio verlos así, Harry. Y todo es por mi culpa- dijo ella, angustiada.

-Claro que no es tu culpa, Ginny- replicó Harry, acercándose a ella- Es cierto, tal vez no debiste haber dicho lo de Krum, pero tampoco es para que Ron reaccionara de esa manera.

Ginny suspiró profundamente.

-Quizás sea verdad- concordó ella- Pero eso no quita que Hermione esté sufriendo.

-Lo sé- dijo Harry- Pero tú y yo somos sus amigos y debemos ayudarla.

Ginny sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas cuando Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un apretón en señal de apoyo.

-Los dos son unos idiotas- murmuró Harry.

-Tienes razón- respondió Ginny.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Sutilmente Ginny se deshizo de la mano de Harry sobre su hombro y caminó hasta la puerta.

-¿Sabes Harry? Creo que ellos no son los únicos idiotas- exclamó ella, antes de salir.

El leve sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas de Harry, le indicaron que después de todo, podía estar en lo cierto.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Me odian, lo sé. Casi dos meses sin actualizar estas viñetas. Soy una desconsiderada y lo siento mucho.**

**Primero fueron las vacaciones y después la falta de tiempo. Pero ahora que estoy a punto de terminar la tabla de Ron/Hermione, me dedicaré por entero a esta. Y a otra que planeo empezar.**

**Me encantan las peleas de hermanos y estoy casi segura de que algo así pasó entre Ginny y Ron. Creo que ella tiene el temperamento y las agallas suficientes para haberse enfrentado a Ron.**

**Espero que les guste.**


	12. Deseo

**Deseo**

Harry se ajusta las gafas y se echa el bulto a la espalda, no sin cierta desgana. Todo está listo para partir al Ministerio y tomar el traslador que lo llevará, exactamente dentro de media hora y por órdenes de Kingsley, a las montañas de Gales.

Todo está listo, menos él.

Pareciera como si hubiera echado raíces en el suelo, pues no encuentra la manera de moverse. Trata de avanzar para decir hasta luego, pero es imposible porque sus piernas no quieren obedecer. Le falta fuerza de voluntad y el corazón se le encoge en el pecho al ver una lágrima solitaria en los ojos de Ginny.

Quisiera no tener que irse de su lado, enviar una lechuza al Ministerio y decirle a su jefe, que lo siente mucho, que es su deber ir a esa misión, pero que su esposa está embarazada de su primer hijo y ella es más importante que cualquier cosa.

Pero no puede. Porque es un Auror y su trabajo es ir allá adonde lo necesiten, a la que hora que lo necesiten. No importa a cuántas fiestas o bodas se ausente, a cuántos nacimientos falte, ni siquiera si corre el riesgo de perderse el de su propio hijo.

-Se hace tarde-

Harry sabe que Ginny trata de hacerse la fuerte, pero el ligero temblor de sus labios y la nota trémula en el tono de su voz, no escapan a sus oídos cuando la escucha hablar. Su esposa es una Weasley(ahora Potter) criada entre varones y él sabe que las lágrimas sólo asoman a sus ojos cuando se encuentra verdaderamente triste.

Como ahora.

El joven levanta la vista y observa el reloj: ya es hora de irse. Ron debe estarlo esperando en el Ministerio, junto con el resto del equipo y no quiere pensar en qué puede suceder si llega un minuto tarde. Para su suerte, ambas piernas logran recuperar la sensibilidad y en pocos pasos acorta la distancia que lo separa de Ginny.

Trata de darle un beso rápido, porque cuanto antes se vaya mejor, pero no es su cerebro quien piensa sino sus labios, y el beso dura varios minutos más de lo planeado. Harry la abraza y hunde la nariz en el cabello rojo fuego, para grabar en su memoria el olor a flores que olió hace muchos años en la Amortentia y que será, junto con el color café de sus ojos , uno de sus principales consuelos las próximas semanas o meses que puedan durar la misión. Luego se inclina con rapidez para dar un beso al abultado vientre de su esposa y pedirle al pequeño que sea bueno con su madre.

-Espera por mí- susurra Harry, y la voz se le quiebra por algunos segundos.

Le da un último abrazo a Ginny y sin mirar atrás, sale al patio y desaparece. Desde ese momento se aferra a su corazón el deseo de verla pronto y el conteo de minutos infinitos, mientras pasan los días para estar juntos otra vez.

* * *

Me odian, lo sé. Porque esta irresponsable lleva más de dos meses sin actualizar y luego se presenta con una viñeta, que espera sea mínimamente decente, esperando que perdonen su impuntualidad.

Lo único que puedo decir en mi favor, es falta de tiempo, inspiración para esta pareja y sobrecarga de trabajo (con muy pocas horas de sueño) que no me han dejado actualizar. Pero no los culpo si quieren lanzarme tomates y dejar de leer, que me lo he ganado.

Pero para redimirme, dejaré que me pidan cualquier situación sobre HG que quieran ver escrita, desde Harry bailando en tutú hasta Ginny en un karaoke(seamos sinceros, no creo que la imaginación me de para tanto, así que no pidan imposibles)XD

Esta irresponsable se despide y promete no desaparecer los próximos dos meses.


	13. Sumisión

**Sumisión**

Ginny tiró la puerta de su habitación con todas sus fuerzas, para que en su casa se dieran cuenta de lo furiosa que estaba. Tenía ganas de ponerse a gritar o de golpear algo, quería que dejaran de tratarla como a una mocosa de cinco años que necesitaba que le ataran los zapatos.

Estaba harta de todo. Odiaba que sus padres creyeran que por ser tan joven no era capaz de ayudar. Siempre era el mismo estúpido argumento: no puedes hacer nada porque apenas tienes quince años. Por Merlín, Ron era apenas un año mayor que ella y sí lo dejaban formar parte de lo que estaba había algo que Ginny no era capaz de soportar era la sumisión. Detestaba que los demás le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer o tomaran decisiones por ella como si no existiera. Pero nadie le hacía caso, el mismo Harry había decidido terminar con ella para poder salvar el mundo con tranquilidad.

¿Es que acaso era un estorbo? ¿Algo que no tenía voz propia?

-Maldita sea-

Golpeó con furia la pared de su cuarto. Cuánto deseaba ser mayor de edad y poder hacer lo que diera la gana. Pero no era posible. Tenía que quedarse en casa, como una muñeca de cristal, en espera de que todo terminara. Incluso ahora, cuando se había presentando una ocasión para ayudar, la habían echado de la habitación, rechazando por completo sus intenciones de ayudar, todo porque era demasiado misma Fleur participaría en la operación para sacar a Harry de casa de los Dursley antes de su cumpleaños. Fleur, que si bien apreciaba a Harry, no sentía ni la cuarta parte de lo que Ginny sentía por él.

No era justo.

Cada vez que Ron y Hermione lograban burlar la vigilancia de su madre, Ginny no podía dejar de sentir la punzada de celos que la asaltaba cada vez que los veía discutir, con las cabezas juntas. Porque no había duda, ambos estaban planeando algo, para ayudar a Harry en esa misión, de la que nadie más conocía ningún detalle. Cuánto le hubiera gustado que la dejaran participar, que le tuvieran la confianza suficiente para contarle lo qué estaba sucediendo.

Ella quería actuar. Tener la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo para ayudar a Harry, de saber que en alguna manera le estaba retribuyendo un poco de todo lo que él había hecho por ella. Pero no la dejaban, porque siempre había algo o alguien que se lo impedía.

Un golpe repentino la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Enfurruñada, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta de su habitación, para encontrarse con una Hermione que le dirigía una mirada comprensiva.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

Ginny asintió y le dejó el paso libre. Hermione tomó asiento en la cama de su mejor amiga, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, Ginny la interrumpió.

-No quiero la lástima de nadie-

Hermione la miró, un poco dolida.

-Ya lo sé-

Ginny caminó hasta la ventana, y fijó la vista en el cielo.

-Estoy harta de no poder hacer nada-

-Debes sentirte frustrada-

Ginny se volteó para quedar frente a frente con Hermione.

-¿De verdad parezco tan inútil?

Las lágrimas, pequeñas traidoras, acudieron a sus ojos, sin que lo pudiera evitar. Ella nunca lloraba a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario, y hoy era una de esas ocasiones. De todas las personas del mundo, Hermione era la única con la que tenía suficiente confianza para hacerlo. Su amiga se puso en pie de un salto y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Estoy cansada de que todos me digan lo que tengo que hacer. Mis padres, Ron, Harry…

-Ginny- dijo Hermione, interrumpiéndola- Lo que Harry está haciendo es por tu propio bien.

La pelirroja soltó a Hermione de repente. Ahí estaban las palabras que tanto odiaba: por tu bien. Todo el mundo las repetía una y otra vez, creyendo que tenían la razón. Lo que más le dolía era que Hermione pensaba lo mismo que el resto.

-Hermione, eso no es cierto.

Hermione le dirigió a Ginny una mirada dura.

-Lo es. Sabes que lo es- espetó- Esto no es nada fácil para Harry. Tuviste que haber visto su cara después del entierro, yo creí que se iba a caer a pedazos.

Ginny le dio la espalda. Un nudo se le había formado en la garganta, porque Hermione no tenía la razó había algo que nunca podría olvidar sería la cara de Harry cuando estaba rompiendo con ella.

Una mano se posó delicadamente sobre su hombre.

- No es por falta de confianza o de capacidad, Ginny. Harry sabe que eres una bruja excepcional, pero hay cosas que no podemos decirte.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, tratando de evitar el temblor en su voz.

-Porque Dumbledore así lo quiso. Sólo le permitió a Harry decirnos el secreto a Ron y a mí. Y Harry le prometió que nadie más lo sabría.

Ginny se dio la vuelta, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y Harry siempre cumple sus promesas-

-Así es- sonrió Hermione.

- Cuando se hayan ido ¿me prometes que lo cuidarás?-

-Claro que sí-

La menor de los Weasley abrazó a su mejor amiga con fuerza. Una de las mejores cosas que tenía en la vida, junto con su familia y Harry era la amistad de Hermione. Ella era una de las pocas personas que lograba entenderla casi a la perfección.

- Siempre puedo armar alguna rebelión en Howgarts que apoye a Harry ¿no te parece?

Hermione rió en aprobación a la broma. Ginny sonrió decidida, no sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero algo haría para ayudar a és de todo, la idea de la rebelión no sonaba tan mal.


	14. Necesidad

**Necesidad**

El tres de mayo amanece con el cielo opaco y los ánimos bajos. Ginny no siente la necesidad de levantarse, prefiere permanecer acurrucada entre las tibias sábanas, pero no para disfrutar de la cálidad sensación que estas proporcionan contra el frío del ambiente. Sólo quiere que el día pase con rapidez y que se lleve con él toda la tristeza que acarrea.

Los golpes en la puerta martillean en su cabeza y sabe que es hora de levantarse. Con desgana y los ojos inexplicablemente húmedos, sale de la cama y se dirige hacia su armario, para buscar colores no demasiado llamativos en un día en que el dolor es el primer invitado. Se pone la túnica rosa pálida que su madre ha comprado la semana anterior, aunque es conciente de que a _él_, le gustaría ser recordado entre juegos artificiales y un naranja chillón.

Ginny sale de su habitación a paso lento y un nudo en la garganta. La Madriguera se encuentra en silencio, porque nadie tiene fuerzas para reír. Las caras sombrías de sus hermanos y de sus padres son lo primero que ve cuando entra a la cocina. Su madre oculta el rostro tras un pañuelo , mientras su padre le da palmaditas en la espalda. En una esquina, Hermione habla con sus padres en voz baja. Al notar la presencia de Ginny, se voltea y trata de dibujar una sonrisa, pero el intento es inútil, por lo que solamente agita la mano. Ginny devuelve el gesto, tras tomar asiento en una silla cercana a la mesa. Dirige la vista a su alrededor y contempla la mirada perdida de Percy, poblada de una culpa que nunca lo dejará en paz. Sus hermanos mayores, Bill y Charlie, se encuentran lado a lado, sin decir nada, con el rostro limpio de emociones. Incluso Fleur, que desde que se ha dado cuenta que está embarazada tiene una sonrisa constante en el rostro, no encuentra motivos para hacerlo esa mañana.

Ron y George no aparecen por ninguna parte, pero esto no la sorprende. Desde hace dos años, para su hermano George es difícil levantarse por las mañanas. Y ese día, igual que lo ha hecho durante todo ese tiempo, Ron será el único que consiga ponerlo en pie. Porque Ron se ha convertido en el pilar de George, su mano derecha y su mejor amigo, el que ha conseguido remendar poco a poco el corazón hecho pedazos de su hermano, aunque Ginny sabe que nunca estará entero de nuevo.

Observa las ocho manecillas del reloj familiar, tratando de ignorar la punzada en el estómago, que le recuerda que falta una. Son las nueve de la mañana y Harry tampoco hace acto de presencia. Y lo necesita a su lado. Necesita los ojos verdes de Harry y el cabello desordenado, el brazo alrededor de su cintura y la voz al oído que le hará saber que todo estará bien, a pesar de que el día es negro y el dolor insoportable.

Su madre se limpia los ojos rojos y les indica que es hora de partir. Se escuchan pasos en las escaleras y sus dos hermanos preferidos aparecen: ambos con los ojos rojos y el rostro pálido. Por un momento la tensión se siente en el aire y Ginny observa la mirada anhelante en el rostro de su madre, al observar a George. Porque el rostro de el que una vez fue gemelo, trae recuerdos a la mente de todos, sobre aquel que ya no está.

Ginny siente una opresión en el pecho, mientras de sus labios se escapa el nombre de Fred en un susurro. El hermano perdido, el que nunca volverá. Han pasado dos años, pero el dolor sigue latente como el primer día. El sonido de la risa de Fred se repite una y otra vez en su mente, y Ginny sólo quiere correr. Pero no puede, porque esta es una rutina que repetirá año tras año, cada tres de mayo. Siempre habrá un día en el que no querrá levantarse de su cama, porque el dolor de haber perdido a su hermano, será entonces, más fuerte que nunca.

Una mano cálida y grande, aferra la suya, mucho más pequeña. Levanta la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los ojos verde esmeralda, que hacen palpitar su corazón con más fuerza en cualquier situación. Harry lleva al pequeño Teddy en brazos y una sonrisa débil en el rostro. Algo en su mirada serena consigue calmar su atormentado interior y ya no siente que el aire le falta. El pequeño Teddy coge mechones del cabello de Harry y tira de ellos, haciendo que su padrino haga muecas de dolor. Ginny lo mira, mientras repentinamente sueña con un futuro lleno de bebés pelirrojos, ojos verdes y llenos de pecas.

El sol empieza a iluminar la mañana y ella aprieta con fuerza la mano de Harry. Comienzan a caminar con el resto de la familia, hacia la parte en donde se llevará a cabo el memorial en honor a Fred. En el fondo, sabe que el dolor por la muerte de Fred nunca se irá, pero mientras Harry esté a su lado, sabrá sobrellevarlo. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y deja escapar una risa ligera, porque Fred vivió su vida entre risas y no merece ser recordado de otra forma.

* * *

**Nota de autor: La fecha de mi última actualización fue el seis de febrero y lo sé, soy una persona horrible. Pero acá está la viñeta y espero no atrasarme tanto de nuevo. Esta la escribo porque el domingo fue tres de mayo y me acordé de que ese día se recuerda la batalla de Hogwarts.**


	15. Leer

Ginny caminaba en silencio por el pasillo del tren, buscando un compartimiento alejado de las miradas curiosas. Todos los que se habían cruzado con ella la observaban con intensidad, como si trataran de leer sus pensamientos. Cada mirada reflejaba las mismas preguntas: ¿dónde están? ¿Por qué no han venido? Estaban convecidos de que ella conocía la verdad, aún cuando para su descontento, no era cierto.

No era el primero de setiembre que se había esperado. Harry no caminaba a su lado, tomándole la mano, y Ron y Hermione, no les seguían de cerca, peleando. Al contrario, sólo había dejado a una madre llorosa y a un padre con expresión preocupada, fuera del tren. Nunca se había sentido tan sola, ni siquiera durante su segundo año en Hogwarts, porque la gente que más le importaba no se encontraba a su lado.

Miró a su alrededor, notando con amargura, que el expreso de Hogwarts se encontraba notablemente más vacío que en años anteriores. Casi no había pequeños niños de once años, tratando de hacer amigos, mientras blandían con ansiedad la varita en las manos. No había risas ni bromas, sólo caras largas y sombrías, que casi habían perdido la esperanza.

-¡Ginny!-

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, porque las únicas dos personas que quería ver se encontraban frente a ella.

-¡Luna! ¡Neville!-

Ambos corrieron hacia Ginny y le dieron un fuerte abrazo. Luna le lanzaba una sonrisa soñadora, con los enormes ojos brillando por la excitación al ver de nuevo a su amiga y Neville, con expresión de contento en su cara redonda. Sin decir nada, el joven tomó el baúl de Ginny y lo llevó hasta un compartimiento que sólo ocupaban Luna y él. Una vez que los tres estuvieron dentro, cerró la puerta y se volteó hacia Ginny.

-No han venido-

Ginny negó con la cabeza, lentamente. Luna, que por lo general portaba una expresión de ensoñación, preguntándose quizá cuántos torposoplos volaban a su alrededor, miró a Ginny, y esta observó por primera vez, la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de Luna Lovegood.

-¿Dónde están?-

-No lo sé-

Dolía admitirlo, porque quería saber dónde se encontraban, quería estar al lado de Harry, para reconfortarlo cuando fuera necesario y hacerle saber que estaba allí para lo que fuera. Pero no podía, porque Harry no había compartido su secreto. Sabía que no era cuestión de confianza, porque Harry y ella se conocían en un nivel, que nadie más podría comprender. Sencillamente era cuestión de lealtad hacia Dumbledore, el cual le había hecho prometer, tal como Hermione le había contado, que no podía confiar su misión a nadie que no fueran sus mejores amigos, y ella lo entendía y lo respetaba, porque si alguien tenía el derecho de ayudar a Harry en lo que fuera que debía hacer, eran Ron y Hermione, que habían estado a su lado desde un principio. Pero no por eso dolía menos todas esas ocasiones durante el verano; cuando los había visto hablar con las cabezas juntas, en las contadas ocasiones que habían logrado escapar de la estrecha vigilancia de su madre, formado planes, decididos a luchar. Se había sentido desplazada, como cuando era más pequeña y casi tenía la certeza de que el grupo formado por Harry, Ron y Hermione era impenetrable. Recordó con tristeza, las maravillosas semanas de sexto año, en las que había estado con ellos, en las que habían compartido juntos los cuatro, con una cercanía con la que jamás había soñado, y aunque comprendía que su novio compartía un vínculo con Ron y Hermione del que nadie más podría formar parte, se había sentido parte de ese grupo especial.

-Estarán bien-

El tono optimista con que Neville pronunció esas palabras la sacó de su ensimismamiento. El muchacho lucía completamente convencido de lo que acababa de decir, y Luna parecía compartir la opinión de Neville, por la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Yo también lo creo-

No podía dar cabida a más posibilidades: Harry haría lo que tenía que hacer y al final todo terminaría bien.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-

Ginny miró a Neville, sabiendo a qué se refería: su amigo también tenía ganas de luchar, y sino podían hacerlo al lado de Harry, tendrían que buscar otras formas.

-Podríamos convocar de nuevo al ED- sugirió Luna.

-Es una gran idea- concordó Neville.

Ginny volvió a asentir con la cabeza, mientras se preguntaba qué más podrían hacer. La respuesta llegó casi al instante a su cabeza.

-Necesitamos robar la espada de Godric Gryffindor-

Ante las miradas de estupefacción de Neville y Luna, Ginny se apresuró a explicar el incidente ocurrido durante el cumpleaños de Harry.

-Tenemos una misión-

Y con esas palabras, Luna y Neville se pusieron a examinar todas las maneras en que podrían escabullirse dentro de la oficina del director para robar el valioso objeto. Ginny formó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que una sensación de sorpresa la asaltaba: casi involuntariamente, un nuevo trío acababa de formarse. Un nuevo trío que ayudaría a sus otros tres amigos, aunque fuera de manera indirecta.

Distraída, jugueteó con los contenidos de su bolso, hasta que sus manos se toparon con algo que la hizo desviar la mirada de adonde Neville y Luna se hallaban sentados: una fotografía de Harry y ella, cerca del lago, en uno de los muchos días soleados que ambos compartieron después del memorable beso en la Sala Común. Colin la había tomado sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta y se la había enviado como regalo de cumpleaños. Sus dedos acariciaron el papel justo en el sitio donde se encontraba la cara de Harry.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas, que allá donde Harry se encontraba, supiera que ella pensaba en él.Más decidida que nunca, se unió a la conversación que sus dos amigos sostenían, porque haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudar a Harry a ganar esta guerra.

* * *

**Sé que Harry no sale en la viñeta, pero me pareció que era importante definir el inicio de este nuevo trío y de los pensamientos de Ginny durante la ausencia de Harry.**

**Y no vayan a creer que Ginny tenía como meta ser parte del trío, pero creo que a veces así lo que hizo e imagino que debió sentirse un poco desplazada en muchas ocasiones. No debe ser nada fácil ver como la persona que más quieres no puede compartir ciertos secretos contigo. ¿Me explico?**

**Nos leemos. **


	16. Amor

Ginny se retorció las manos con nerviosismo, mientras observaba el paisaje nevado allá fuera. Harry y Teddy volaban en escoba a tal velocidad, que sus siluetas eran apenas visibles a través de la ventana. Su esposo había insistido en regalarle una escoba a su ahijado para el sexto cumpleaños y desde entonces, cada fin de semana que Teddy los visitaba, Harry y el pequeño gastaban incontables horas en el patio, volando.

Las risas estruendosas de Teddy se escuchaban con tanta fuerza que la hicieron perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sus dos manos se posaron sobre su abdomen y sonrió inconscientemente, convencida de que pocas cosas eran tan maravillosas en el mundo como el sonido de la risa de un niño. Y no imaginaba cómo sería cuando las risas que escuchara fueran las de su propio hijo. Era cierto que Teddy era como un hijo para ella, pero detestaba con toda su alma el momento en que Andrómeda volvía a su casa, cada tarde de domingo, para llevarse al pequeño.

Y finalmente había sucedido.

Tres semanas antes se había dado cuenta de su embarazo. Después de muchas mañanas con dolor de cabeza y náuseas constantes, había decidido terminar con la duda, y el resultado de la prueba había sido positivo. La expresión en el rostro de Harry cuando le había dado la noticia, no tenía precio. Sus ojos se habían abierto hasta quedar casi el doble de su tamaño, y toda su cara irradiaba felicidad. La había llenado de besos y había susurrado gracias una y mil veces, con los labios ocultos entre su cabello. No recordaba haberlo visto tan feliz desde la vez en que había aceptado casarse con él.

Nadie sabía la noticia a excepción de Ron y Hermione, pero no era de extrañar; porque ellos siempre eran los primeros en darse cuenta de todo lo que les sucedía. Ron había amenazado con matar a Harry por haber robado la inocencia de su hermana, pero Hermione lo había detenido con una simple mirada. Ginny rió al recordar la expresión pálida de Ron, que había apretado los labios y se había quedado callado.

Todo había sido felicidad, hasta que Hermione lanzó la pregunta que ella no había querido hacerse a sí misma: ¿qué iba a pasar con su carrera en el quidditch? Y con amargura se había dado cuenta que sus días como jugadora habían terminado. Esa misma noche, después de que Ron y Hermione se hubieron marchado, Harry la había abrazado y le había dicho que todo estaría bien, que juntos resolverían el problema.

Ginny estaba segura de que lo harían, porque tras muchas horas de pensamiento, había concluido que aunque amaba el quidditch con toda su alma, más grande era el amor que sentía por la criatura que se gestaba en su vientre. Si algo era cierto, era que por convertirse en madre, no tenía que dejar de trabajar; pues aunque no fuera como jugadora de quidditch, había muchas opciones de dónde escoger. No era el hecho de que ser una mujer que se dedicara a criar a sus hijos, fuera algo malo, sino más bien admirable. Su madre era quizá la mujer más fuerte que conocía y una madre abnegada, sobre la que todo el mundo destacaba el hecho de haber criado a siete hijos y Ginny la respetaba por eso. Pero ella no se veía así. Quería tener hijos, pero siempre existían las ganas de querer hacer algo más con su vida.

Luego estaba el otro pequeño problema: ¿cómo decírselo a Teddy? Ginny no estaba segura de cómo podría tomarse el niño las noticias. Ella era la menor de siete hermanos, la única mujer nacida después de muchas generaciones y a pesar de que su familia era numerosa, sus padres siempre le habían dedicado una atención especial, porque en las propias palabras de Arthur Weasley, ella era la princesa. Nunca se había sentido desplazada o menos querida, como sí le había sucedido a Ron, según le había confesado este mucho tiempo atrás. Y ese era su principal temor, que Teddy llegara a sentirse menos importante.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Ginny salió de su ensimismamiento. Harry traía a Teddy sobre sus hombros, sin dejar de sonreír. Algo que nunca olvidaría sería la imagen de la primera vez en que Harry había tomado a Teddy entre sus brazos, temeroso de dejarlo caer. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo especial, y ese mismo brillo se asomaba siempre a sus ojos durante los momentos en que compartía con su ahijado.

La guerra los había cambiado a todos, pero era en Harry en quién más se notaba ese cambio. Ahora la risa acudía a su boca con inusitada facilidad y en lugar de encerrarse en sí mismo cuando algo malo sucedía, era capaz de abrirse y expresar lo que sentía. Más de una vez Hermione le había dicho que ese gran cambio se debía principalmente a ella y a Teddy, y no podía negarlo, le gustaba pensar que había traído un poco de alegría a la vida de Harry con su presencia.

- ¿Ginny?-

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Estaba distraída-

Harry sonrió.

-Teddy está lavándose las manos. ¿Crees que este es el momento adecuado?-

-Sí- dijo Ginny, aunque en el fondo seguía nerviosa- Voy a servir el té.

Varios minutos después, Teddy se encontraba sentado entre Harry y Ginny en el sofá, mientras engullía con voracidad las galletas que Ginny le había servido. Cuando consiguió comérselas todas, se volteó emocionado hacia Harry.

-¿Siempre iremos a ver a los Chudley Cannons con el tío Ron?-

-Sí- dijo Harry, desordenándole el cabello- Si conseguimos que no te atragantes con las galletas.

Teddy le dirigió una enorme sonrisa, mientras Ginny rodaba los ojos a su lado.

-No sé cómo lo llevas a esos partidos, si todo el mundo sabe cuál es el mejor equipo- dijo ella- ¿No es así, Teddy?

El pequeño asintió.

-El mejor equipo son las Holyhead Arpies, pero no le podemos decir eso al tío Ron, porque sino se sentiría muy decepcionado- recitó el niño, justo como le había enseñado a hacerlo Harry, cada vez que hablara con Ginny o con Ron sobre cuál equipo era el mejor. Sólo bastaba con cambiar la posición de los equipos en la oración y el "tío Ron" por el nombre de Ginny, y los dos hermanos continuaban felices pensando que Teddy apoyaba a su equipo favorito, cuando en realidad su equipo preferido era el Puddlemere United, a cuyo miembro más famoso, Oliver Wood, ya había conocido, gracias a Harry.

En su ignorancia, Ginny sonrió satisfecha. Harry, por su parte, se aclaró la garganta, para recordarle a su esposa que aún quedaba algo más de lo que debían hablar. Ginny suspiró, su expresión tornándose seria de repente. Teddy, quien a pesar de su tierna edad, era un niño perspicaz, supo que pasaba algo. Sus grandes ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Harry, observaron a Ginny llenos de duda.

-¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó el pequeño, con una voz diminuta.

- Claro que no, Ted- se apresuró a decir Harry- Es sólo que Ginny y yo queremos decirte algo muy importante-

El niño los miró con ansiedad. Ginny suspiró, antes de pasar un brazo por los hombros de Teddy.

- Harry y yo te queremos mucho, Ted. Eres como un hijo para nosotros, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad?

Teddy asintió con la cabeza.

- Mira Teddy, lo que pasa es que Ginny y yo vamos a tener un bebé-soltó Harry.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par, y sintió ganas de golpear a Harry. Se suponía que se lo dirían con tranquilidad y no que se lo soltarían de golpe, pero claro estaba que ninguno de los hombres en su vida, se caracterizaba por tener una gota de sensibilidad. Harry, por su parte, la miró apenado, pero en su arrebato de nervios, le había sido difícil prolongar más el momento. Ambos dirigieron su vista hacia Teddy, que lucía silencioso y tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Los dos sostuvieron la respiración, hasta que el niño rompió el silencio.

- ¿Me van a querer igual?-

El pánico en las palabras del niño trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Ginny. Teddy, el pequeño Teddy que era huérfano y que nunca había conocido a sus padres, tenía miedo de perder a aquellos que eran lo más cercano a a , quien no era conocido por demostrar su afecto abiertamente, abrazó a Teddy y lo sentó en su regazo. El niño se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, como si este se fuera a desvanecer.

-Escúchame bien, Teddy- dijo Harry- Ginny y yo nunca te vamos a querer menos de lo que te queremos ahora, porque tú siempre serás nuestro primer hijo. ¿Lo entiendes?-

Teddy asintió con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos. Ginny, que fue incapaz de contener las suyas, se apresuró a limpiar las del niño. Era en ocasiones como esa, que daba gracias por haberse enamorado de alguien como Harry, el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido en toda su vida y al que tenía la suerte de llamar esposo.

Teddy levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry.

-¿Entonces el bebé que Ginny va a tener será como mi hermano menor?-

-Sí- afirmó él- Y vamos a necesitar que lo cuides cuando esté acá. ¿Lo harás, Ted?-

Con toda la seriedad que un niño de seis años podía demostrar, Teddy asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, lo haré-

Ginny, que no cabía en sí de la alegría, acarició el rostro del pequeño.

-El bebé tiene mucha suerte de tener un hermano como tú, Teddy-

El hijo de Remus Lupin le sonrió a Ginny, claramente orgulloso sí mismo.

- Ya se hace tarde y es hora de dormir- apuntó Harry-Ve a ponerte la pijama.

-Está bien- dijo el pequeño, y con un rápido abrazo para sus padrinos, se bajó del sofá y salió corriendo de la habitación. Harry lo observó alejarse, y luego se volteó hacia Ginny, luciendo muy feliz.

-Salió mejor de lo que esperaba-

Al instante, se escucharon los ligeros pasos de Teddy, que irrumpió de nuevo en la habitación.

- Tengo una duda-

Harry y Ginny se miraron, sonrientes.

-Pregunta lo que quieras, Teddy- dijo Harry.

El niño frunció el entrecejo con fuerza y luego los observó con detenimiento.

- ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? Tío George le dijo a Victoire que los gnomos los dejaban en las puertas de las casas, pero tía Hermione dijo que eso no era cierto.

Harry y Ginny palidecieron de repente. Eso, sin duda alguna, no lo habían visto venir.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Después de tres meses, por fin pude actualizar. Echénle las culpas a la universidad y no a mí. XD No es la gran cosa, pero al menos es algo ¿no creen? Con respecto al asunto de ser madre, respeto mucho a las mujeres que se dedican por enteramente a sus hijos, pero siempre imaginé a Hermione y Ginny como el tipo de mujer, que además de ser madre, siente la necesidad de hacer algo más, pero no por ello es menos madre. ¿Me explico?


End file.
